Uninvited access into a residence is often gained through a basement window. Although these entries are not confined to basement windows, a basement window opening is usually extremely vulnerable.
Steps taken to discourage and prohibit these entries include boarding up or bricking up the basement window opening or fixing protective bars across the window opening. All of these steps have advantages and disadvantages but one disadvantage that they all include is the inability to exit from a basement window once the protective step have been taken. The ability to exit through a basement window is extremely important in the event of a fire that barricades the normal means of exit.
When a basement window is boarded up or bricked up, not only is access through the opening eliminated but the transmission of natural light through the opening is usually eliminated. Glass blocks have been used to preserve the transmission of natural light but any access way is eliminated.
The following is a list of U.S. patents revealed in a search conducted on the herein disclosed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,999,504 discloses a window covering device including a sheet of metal having upper and lower edges inwardly turned to form grooves to receive a peripheral flange of a window sash. The covering is adapted to be slipped over the window sash such that the peripheral flange at upper and lower edges of the sash will be received in the grooves formed as upper and lower edges of the sheet metal.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,170,110 discloses a supplemental protective closure for covering windows. The closure includes overbent retaining portions adapted to overengage flanges on a metallic framed window for securing the cover on the window.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,384,929 discloses a casement storm window which is sectional and in which certain parts of the window are independently mounted on stationary parts of a casement window and other parts are mounted on a movable part of the casement window.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,631,698 discloses a storm shutter for use with a casement type window. The storm shutter has a flange frame corresponding to the outer dimension of the casement sash, and the shutter flange is adapted to engage over the flange of the sash and be secured on the sash by nuts and bolts.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,486 discloses a storm shutter for awning type windows that includes elongated clips having U-shaped cross section for securing a protective covering on a window.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,816 discloses a sheet metal protective covering for awning windows. The protective covering includes a grooved flange along one edge and an extension extending perpendicular to the cover at the opposite edge for fastening the protective cover on an awning window.